


The Cat In The Night

by stereolightning (phalaenopsis)



Series: The R/T Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phalaenopsis/pseuds/stereolightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crookshanks needs a place to sit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat In The Night

Crookshanks was woken in the night by Hermione's arm slashing through the air. She mumbled something about house elf liberation and then rolled over, back into deep sleep, her slow, even breathing sounding like the sea.

Crookshanks shook out his legs, leapt off the bed, and padded down the hall. That Ron Weasley was snoring.

Crookshanks ambled down into the basement kitchen, where three figures were still conversing at one end of the long table, a stack of papers spread out before them. Crookshanks leapt onto the table and stood on top of the paper, offering his glorious orange head to anyone who might like to pet him. 

“Get off,” said the pink-haired one, poking him affectionately.

Crookshanks was unmoved. 

Then the nice werewolf patted him, and Crookshanks began to knead his paws on the maps, retracting and advancing his claws.

At that, Sirius picked him up and put him in his bony lap. Crookshanks permitted this, only because he had gotten to know Sirius very well, and thought him a very good dog, as far as dogs went. Sirius also knew the importance of a good scratch behind the ears.

The nice werewolf and the pink-haired one were talking about how to get Harry and the Weasleys back to Hogwarts. They were plainly in love with one another, although they weren't yowling about it, which was what you were supposed to do when you were in love. They hadn't even found any string to play with together. For whatever reason, they were keeping their affections firmly under wraps.

What a couple of duffers, Crookshanks thought, as he purred and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
